Austin's Ears
by VickyT36
Summary: When Austin has to get tubes in his ears, he's scared out of his mind. Until his friends lend a hand.
1. Ear Infection

**Austin's Ears**

**Hi, everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first backyardigans, I hope it's okay, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Ear infection  
**

One morning Austin woke up, and his left ear was killing him. It hurt and was itchy. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning honey, sleep well?" asked his mom, Sherri. "I slept fine, Mom." said Austin, still rubbing his ear.

"Well here's a nice breakfast, your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. Is something wrong with your ear?" said Sherri, putting Austin's plate on the table.

"It's fine Mom. Just itchy." answered Austin. "Another ear infection?" asked Sherri. Austin had had at least 5 ear infections this year.

Then Austin's dad, Horris walked into the kitchen with his briefcase in hand. He worked as an accountant. "Morning, son, honey." he said.

"Dear, Austin might have another ear infection." said Sherri. "Another one, maybe he should see Dr. Raccoon." said Horris.

"No, no. I don't need to see the doctor. Maybe it's just a morning thing, I'm sure it'll feel better later on." said Austin.

His mom and dad looked at each other. "It could be." said Horris. "Okay, Austin we'll see, but if that ear isn't better by the time you go to bed, we're going to the doctor." said Sherri.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." said Austin as he ran outside. When he got outside, he talked quietly to himself.

"Whew, that was a close one." said Austin. Austin was terrified of the doctor's, and would do anything to prevent himself from going.

Austin thought if he just left his ear alone, it'll get better, and went on to Tyrone's house to hang out with his friends.

When he got there he rang the doorbell. Tyrone's mom opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Moose." said Austin. "Oh, hello Austin, Tyrone and the others are waiting for you in his room." she said inviting him in.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**


	2. Kid Remedies

**Austin's Ears**

**Hi, everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first backyardigans, I hope it's okay, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Ear infection  
**

One morning Austin woke up, and his left ear was killing him. It hurt and was itchy. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning honey, sleep well?" asked his mom, Sherri. "I slept fine, Mom." said Austin, still rubbing his ear.

"Well here's a nice breakfast, your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. Is something wrong with your ear?" said Sherri, putting Austin's plate on the table.

"It's fine Mom. Just itchy." answered Austin. "Another ear infection?" asked Sherri. Austin had had at least 5 ear infections this year.

Then Austin's dad, Horris walked into the kitchen with his briefcase in hand. He worked as an accountant. "Morning, son, honey." he said.

"Dear, Austin might have another ear infection." said Sherri. "Another one, maybe he should see Dr. Raccoon." said Horris.

"No, no. I don't need to see the doctor. Maybe it's just a morning thing, I'm sure it'll feel better later on." said Austin.

His mom and dad looked at each other. "It could be." said Horris. "Okay, Austin we'll see, but if that ear isn't better by the time you go to bed, we're going to the doctor." said Sherri.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." said Austin as he ran outside. When he got outside, he talked quietly to himself.

"Whew, that was a close one." said Austin. Austin was terrified of the doctor's, and would do anything to prevent himself from going.

Austin thought if he just left his ear alone, it'll get better, and went on to Tyrone's house to hang out with his friends.

When he got there he rang the doorbell. Tyrone's mom opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Moose." said Austin. "Oh, hello Austin, Tyrone and the others are waiting for you in his room." she said inviting him in.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Kid Remedies **

Austin went upstairs, and opened the door to Tyrone's room. "Hey guys." said Austin scratching his ear. "Hi Austin, what's wrong with your ear?" asked Pablo.

"Nothing, why?" asked Austin. "Because you're scratching it." said Tasha. "Oh, well it's just a little itchy." said Austin.

"Do you have another ear infection?" asked Tyrone. "I hope not. My parents say that if it's not better by my bedtime, I'll have to go to the doctor's." explained Austin.

His friends knew that Austin was terrified of doctors. "Well, if you want to help an itchy ear, I know a way." said Uniqua. "How?" asked Austin.

"Come on, to the bathroom." said Uniqua. All five of the backyardigans went to the bathroom. "Okay, Tyrone do you have any cotton balls?" she asked.

Tyrone opened the cabinet door, and got a handful of cotton balls. Uniqua took them, and lightly soaked them in water.

After they were wet, Uniqua carefully placed the cotton balls into Austin's left ear. "There." she said folding her arms. "Well, how does it feel?" asked Tasha.

"Well, it feels better." said Austin. "Great, now let's play." said Pablo. In Tyrone's room the kids played Candyland. While Pablo was taking his turn, Austin twitched, and took the cotton balls out, and started scratching his ear again.

"What's wrong now, Austin?" asked Tyrone. "My ear still itches and hurts." he said. "Well luckily I have an idea." said Pablo. He went to the bathroom, and came back with some toilet paper and tape.

Then he started wrapping the paper around Austin's ear, and tapped it, so it could stay. "There." said Pablo, putting his flippers on his hips.

"Well it works." said Austin. When the gang finished playing they all went home for dinner. While walking home, Austin kept twitching, and twitching.

Finally he tore off the paper, and started scratching at his ear again. He walked in the door, and saw his dad waiting at the table for dinner, and his mom stirring a pot. **  
**

Austin finally gave in. "Mom, Dad, my ear still itches." said Austin. "Aw." said Sherri, walking over to her young son. She looked at his ear, and into it.

"Hmm, it looks swollen inside and out. I'll make an appointment tomorrow." she said. After dinner, his parents put him to bed. Horris put some ear drops in his son's ear.

"That should make you feel comfortable for tonight. Goodnight, son." he said. "Good night, sweetie." said Sherri kissing him on the cheek.

Austin tried to sleep but the though of the doctor's tomorrow scared him.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review.**


	3. Dr Raccoon's Office

**Austin's Ears**

**Hi, everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first backyardigans, I hope it's okay, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Ear infection  
**

One morning Austin woke up, and his left ear was killing him. It hurt and was itchy. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning honey, sleep well?" asked his mom, Sherri. "I slept fine, Mom." said Austin, still rubbing his ear.

"Well here's a nice breakfast, your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. Is something wrong with your ear?" said Sherri, putting Austin's plate on the table.

"It's fine Mom. Just itchy." answered Austin. "Another ear infection?" asked Sherri. Austin had had at least 5 ear infections this year.

Then Austin's dad, Horris walked into the kitchen with his briefcase in hand. He worked as an accountant. "Morning, son, honey." he said.

"Dear, Austin might have another ear infection." said Sherri. "Another one, maybe he should see Dr. Raccoon." said Horris.

"No, no. I don't need to see the doctor. Maybe it's just a morning thing, I'm sure it'll feel better later on." said Austin.

His mom and dad looked at each other. "It could be." said Horris. "Okay, Austin we'll see, but if that ear isn't better by the time you go to bed, we're going to the doctor." said Sherri.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." said Austin as he ran outside. When he got outside, he talked quietly to himself.

"Whew, that was a close one." said Austin. Austin was terrified of the doctor's, and would do anything to prevent himself from going.

Austin thought if he just left his ear alone, it'll get better, and went on to Tyrone's house to hang out with his friends.

When he got there he rang the doorbell. Tyrone's mom opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Moose." said Austin. "Oh, hello Austin, Tyrone and the others are waiting for you in his room." she said inviting him in.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Kid Remedies **

Austin went upstairs, and opened the door to Tyrone's room. "Hey guys." said Austin scratching his ear. "Hi Austin, what's wrong with your ear?" asked Pablo.

"Nothing, why?" asked Austin. "Because you're scratching it." said Tasha. "Oh, well it's just a little itchy." said Austin.

"Do you have another ear infection?" asked Tyrone. "I hope not. My parents say that if it's not better by my bedtime, I'll have to go to the doctor's." explained Austin.

His friends knew that Austin was terrified of doctors. "Well, if you want to help an itchy ear, I know a way." said Uniqua. "How?" asked Austin.

"Come on, to the bathroom." said Uniqua. All five of the backyardigans went to the bathroom. "Okay, Tyrone do you have any cotton balls?" she asked.

Tyrone opened the cabinet door, and got a handful of cotton balls. Uniqua took them, and lightly soaked them in water.

After they were wet, Uniqua carefully placed the cotton balls into Austin's left ear. "There." she said folding her arms. "Well, how does it feel?" asked Tasha.

"Well, it feels better." said Austin. "Great, now let's play." said Pablo. In Tyrone's room the kids played Candyland. While Pablo was taking his turn, Austin twitched, and took the cotton balls out, and started scratching his ear again.

"What's wrong now, Austin?" asked Tyrone. "My ear still itches and hurts." he said. "Well luckily I have an idea." said Pablo. He went to the bathroom, and came back with some toilet paper and tape.

Then he started wrapping the paper around Austin's ear, and tapped it, so it could stay. "There." said Pablo, putting his flippers on his hips.

"Well it works." said Austin. When the gang finished playing they all went home for dinner. While walking home, Austin kept twitching, and twitching.

Finally he tore off the paper, and started scratching at his ear again. He walked in the door, and saw his dad waiting at the table for dinner, and his mom stirring a pot. **  
**

Austin finally gave in. "Mom, Dad, my ear still itches." said Austin. "Aw." said Sherri, walking over to her young son. She looked at his ear, and into it.

"Hmm, it looks swollen inside and out. I'll make an appointment tomorrow." she said. After dinner, his parents put him to bed. Horris put some ear drops in his son's ear.

"That should make you feel comfortable for tonight. Goodnight, son." he said. "Good night, sweetie." said Sherri kissing him on the cheek.

Austin tried to sleep but the though of the doctor's tomorrow scared him.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review.**

**Chapter 3: Dr. Raccoon's Office  
**

The next day Austin and Sherri sat in the waiting room, waiting to see the doctor. "Austin, Austin Kangaroo, Dr. Raccoon will see you now." said Nurse Panda.

The two Kangaroos walked behind the door, and into the examination room. "Austin, look how much you've grown." said Dr. Raccoon. "Hi, Dr. Raccoon." said Austin, shyly.

Dr. Raccoon carefully looked into Austin's ear, with a small light. "Well you're ear's really swollen and red, and there some gunk in your middle ear." explained Dr. Raccoon.

"How did gunk get into his ear?" asked Sherri. "It must've been brought up by all the past ear infections Austin's had." he explained. "So what do I do?" asked Austin.

"Well the only way I can think of, is to put a tube in his ear." said Dr. Raccoon. "A tube in my ear?" asked Austin. Dr. Raccoon went to a drawer and got out a tube.

"This is the tube." he said. Austin looked in his hand, all he could see was a tiny green tube. "You'll come to the hospital, we'll put you to sleep, put it in, it drains the gunk, we take it out, then we'll wake you up. It's a simple operation." explained Dr. Raccoon.

"OPERATION!" Austin screamed in his mind.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, please review**


	4. Preping for Surgery

**Austin's Ears**

**Hi, everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first backyardigans, I hope it's okay, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Ear infection  
**

One morning Austin woke up, and his left ear was killing him. It hurt and was itchy. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning honey, sleep well?" asked his mom, Sherri. "I slept fine, Mom." said Austin, still rubbing his ear.

"Well here's a nice breakfast, your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. Is something wrong with your ear?" said Sherri, putting Austin's plate on the table.

"It's fine Mom. Just itchy." answered Austin. "Another ear infection?" asked Sherri. Austin had had at least 5 ear infections this year.

Then Austin's dad, Horris walked into the kitchen with his briefcase in hand. He worked as an accountant. "Morning, son, honey." he said.

"Dear, Austin might have another ear infection." said Sherri. "Another one, maybe he should see Dr. Raccoon." said Horris.

"No, no. I don't need to see the doctor. Maybe it's just a morning thing, I'm sure it'll feel better later on." said Austin.

His mom and dad looked at each other. "It could be." said Horris. "Okay, Austin we'll see, but if that ear isn't better by the time you go to bed, we're going to the doctor." said Sherri.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." said Austin as he ran outside. When he got outside, he talked quietly to himself.

"Whew, that was a close one." said Austin. Austin was terrified of the doctor's, and would do anything to prevent himself from going.

Austin thought if he just left his ear alone, it'll get better, and went on to Tyrone's house to hang out with his friends.

When he got there he rang the doorbell. Tyrone's mom opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Moose." said Austin. "Oh, hello Austin, Tyrone and the others are waiting for you in his room." she said inviting him in.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Kid Remedies **

Austin went upstairs, and opened the door to Tyrone's room. "Hey guys." said Austin scratching his ear. "Hi Austin, what's wrong with your ear?" asked Pablo.

"Nothing, why?" asked Austin. "Because you're scratching it." said Tasha. "Oh, well it's just a little itchy." said Austin.

"Do you have another ear infection?" asked Tyrone. "I hope not. My parents say that if it's not better by my bedtime, I'll have to go to the doctor's." explained Austin.

His friends knew that Austin was terrified of doctors. "Well, if you want to help an itchy ear, I know a way." said Uniqua. "How?" asked Austin.

"Come on, to the bathroom." said Uniqua. All five of the backyardigans went to the bathroom. "Okay, Tyrone do you have any cotton balls?" she asked.

Tyrone opened the cabinet door, and got a handful of cotton balls. Uniqua took them, and lightly soaked them in water.

After they were wet, Uniqua carefully placed the cotton balls into Austin's left ear. "There." she said folding her arms. "Well, how does it feel?" asked Tasha.

"Well, it feels better." said Austin. "Great, now let's play." said Pablo. In Tyrone's room the kids played Candyland. While Pablo was taking his turn, Austin twitched, and took the cotton balls out, and started scratching his ear again.

"What's wrong now, Austin?" asked Tyrone. "My ear still itches and hurts." he said. "Well luckily I have an idea." said Pablo. He went to the bathroom, and came back with some toilet paper and tape.

Then he started wrapping the paper around Austin's ear, and tapped it, so it could stay. "There." said Pablo, putting his flippers on his hips.

"Well it works." said Austin. When the gang finished playing they all went home for dinner. While walking home, Austin kept twitching, and twitching.

Finally he tore off the paper, and started scratching at his ear again. He walked in the door, and saw his dad waiting at the table for dinner, and his mom stirring a pot. **  
**

Austin finally gave in. "Mom, Dad, my ear still itches." said Austin. "Aw." said Sherri, walking over to her young son. She looked at his ear, and into it.

"Hmm, it looks swollen inside and out. I'll make an appointment tomorrow." she said. After dinner, his parents put him to bed. Horris put some ear drops in his son's ear.

"That should make you feel comfortable for tonight. Goodnight, son." he said. "Good night, sweetie." said Sherri kissing him on the cheek.

Austin tried to sleep but the though of the doctor's tomorrow scared him.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review.**

**Chapter 3: Dr. Raccoon's Office  
**

The next day Austin and Sherri sat in the waiting room, waiting to see the doctor. "Austin, Austin Kangaroo, Dr. Raccoon will see you now." said Nurse Panda.

The two Kangaroos walked behind the door, and into the examination room. "Austin, look how much you've grown." said Dr. Raccoon. "Hi, Dr. Raccoon." said Austin, shyly.

Dr. Raccoon carefully looked into Austin's ear, with a small light. "Well you're ear's really swollen and red, and there some gunk in your middle ear." explained Dr. Raccoon.

"How did gunk get into his ear?" asked Sherri. "It must've been brought up by all the past ear infections Austin's had." he explained. "So what do I do?" asked Austin.

"Well the only way I can think of, is to put a tube in his ear." said Dr. Raccoon. "A tube in my ear?" asked Austin. Dr. Raccoon went to a drawer and got out a tube.

"This is the tube." he said. Austin looked in his hand, all he could see was a tiny green tube. "You'll come to the hospital, we'll put you to sleep, put it in, it drains the gunk, we take it out, then we'll wake you up. It's a simple operation." explained Dr. Raccoon.

"OPERATION!" Austin screamed in his mind.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4: Preping for Surgery  
**

"You have to get an operation?" asked Tasha. "Yeah, Dr. Raccoon's going to put a tube in my ear." said Austin.

"Well, a simple tube doesn't sound too bad." said Pablo trying to lighten the mood. "Doesn't sound too bad, Pablo I have to go to the hospital, be rolled into an operating room, be put to sleep, and have doctors digging in my ear." said Austin.

"Well that certainly doesn't sound good." said Tyrone. "Cheer up Austin, at least with this operation your ear will feel better." said Uniqua.

"At least." said Austin. Then Sherri opened the door to Austin's house. "Austin, it's time to go to the hospital now." she said.

"Well, I have to go, see you guys later." said Austin. "Bye." all the remaining backyardigans said together.

When they got to the hospital they waited for a while, and a nurse took them to an examination room. She did a regular exam, checking his blood pressure, height, temperature, ect.

"All right, I just have to take a little blood now." she said. "Blood?" asked Austin frightened. "It just feels like a regular shot, but you can sit in your mom's lap if you like." said the nurse.

Austin quickly jumped into his mom's lap, and slowly put out his arm. "All right then, all done." said the nurse. "You were very brave, Austin." said Sherri.

After a while Austin and Sherri went home. "You were very brave, honey. Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" asked Sherri. "I don't know." said Austin.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It'll be simple and quick." reassured Sherri.

**Chapter 4's done please review**


	5. Time for Surgery

**Austin's Ears**

**Hi, everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first backyardigans, I hope it's okay, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Ear infection  
**

One morning Austin woke up, and his left ear was killing him. It hurt and was itchy. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning honey, sleep well?" asked his mom, Sherri. "I slept fine, Mom." said Austin, still rubbing his ear.

"Well here's a nice breakfast, your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. Is something wrong with your ear?" said Sherri, putting Austin's plate on the table.

"It's fine Mom. Just itchy." answered Austin. "Another ear infection?" asked Sherri. Austin had had at least 5 ear infections this year.

Then Austin's dad, Horris walked into the kitchen with his briefcase in hand. He worked as an accountant. "Morning, son, honey." he said.

"Dear, Austin might have another ear infection." said Sherri. "Another one, maybe he should see Dr. Raccoon." said Horris.

"No, no. I don't need to see the doctor. Maybe it's just a morning thing, I'm sure it'll feel better later on." said Austin.

His mom and dad looked at each other. "It could be." said Horris. "Okay, Austin we'll see, but if that ear isn't better by the time you go to bed, we're going to the doctor." said Sherri.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." said Austin as he ran outside. When he got outside, he talked quietly to himself.

"Whew, that was a close one." said Austin. Austin was terrified of the doctor's, and would do anything to prevent himself from going.

Austin thought if he just left his ear alone, it'll get better, and went on to Tyrone's house to hang out with his friends.

When he got there he rang the doorbell. Tyrone's mom opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Moose." said Austin. "Oh, hello Austin, Tyrone and the others are waiting for you in his room." she said inviting him in.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Kid Remedies **

Austin went upstairs, and opened the door to Tyrone's room. "Hey guys." said Austin scratching his ear. "Hi Austin, what's wrong with your ear?" asked Pablo.

"Nothing, why?" asked Austin. "Because you're scratching it." said Tasha. "Oh, well it's just a little itchy." said Austin.

"Do you have another ear infection?" asked Tyrone. "I hope not. My parents say that if it's not better by my bedtime, I'll have to go to the doctor's." explained Austin.

His friends knew that Austin was terrified of doctors. "Well, if you want to help an itchy ear, I know a way." said Uniqua. "How?" asked Austin.

"Come on, to the bathroom." said Uniqua. All five of the backyardigans went to the bathroom. "Okay, Tyrone do you have any cotton balls?" she asked.

Tyrone opened the cabinet door, and got a handful of cotton balls. Uniqua took them, and lightly soaked them in water.

After they were wet, Uniqua carefully placed the cotton balls into Austin's left ear. "There." she said folding her arms. "Well, how does it feel?" asked Tasha.

"Well, it feels better." said Austin. "Great, now let's play." said Pablo. In Tyrone's room the kids played Candyland. While Pablo was taking his turn, Austin twitched, and took the cotton balls out, and started scratching his ear again.

"What's wrong now, Austin?" asked Tyrone. "My ear still itches and hurts." he said. "Well luckily I have an idea." said Pablo. He went to the bathroom, and came back with some toilet paper and tape.

Then he started wrapping the paper around Austin's ear, and tapped it, so it could stay. "There." said Pablo, putting his flippers on his hips.

"Well it works." said Austin. When the gang finished playing they all went home for dinner. While walking home, Austin kept twitching, and twitching.

Finally he tore off the paper, and started scratching at his ear again. He walked in the door, and saw his dad waiting at the table for dinner, and his mom stirring a pot. **  
**

Austin finally gave in. "Mom, Dad, my ear still itches." said Austin. "Aw." said Sherri, walking over to her young son. She looked at his ear, and into it.

"Hmm, it looks swollen inside and out. I'll make an appointment tomorrow." she said. After dinner, his parents put him to bed. Horris put some ear drops in his son's ear.

"That should make you feel comfortable for tonight. Goodnight, son." he said. "Good night, sweetie." said Sherri kissing him on the cheek.

Austin tried to sleep but the though of the doctor's tomorrow scared him.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review.**

**Chapter 3: Dr. Raccoon's Office  
**

The next day Austin and Sherri sat in the waiting room, waiting to see the doctor. "Austin, Austin Kangaroo, Dr. Raccoon will see you now." said Nurse Panda.

The two Kangaroos walked behind the door, and into the examination room. "Austin, look how much you've grown." said Dr. Raccoon. "Hi, Dr. Raccoon." said Austin, shyly.

Dr. Raccoon carefully looked into Austin's ear, with a small light. "Well you're ear's really swollen and red, and there some gunk in your middle ear." explained Dr. Raccoon.

"How did gunk get into his ear?" asked Sherri. "It must've been brought up by all the past ear infections Austin's had." he explained. "So what do I do?" asked Austin.

"Well the only way I can think of, is to put a tube in his ear." said Dr. Raccoon. "A tube in my ear?" asked Austin. Dr. Raccoon went to a drawer and got out a tube.

"This is the tube." he said. Austin looked in his hand, all he could see was a tiny green tube. "You'll come to the hospital, we'll put you to sleep, put it in, it drains the gunk, we take it out, then we'll wake you up. It's a simple operation." explained Dr. Raccoon.

"OPERATION!" Austin screamed in his mind.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4: Preping for Surgery  
**

"You have to get an operation?" asked Tasha. "Yeah, Dr. Raccoon's going to put a tube in my ear." said Austin.

"Well, a simple tube doesn't sound too bad." said Pablo trying to lighten the mood. "Doesn't sound too bad, Pablo I have to go to the hospital, be rolled into an operating room, be put to sleep, and have doctors digging in my ear." said Austin.

"Well that certainly doesn't sound good." said Tyrone. "Cheer up Austin, at least with this operation your ear will feel better." said Uniqua.

"At least." said Austin. Then Sherri opened the door to Austin's house. "Austin, it's time to go to the hospital now." she said.

"Well, I have to go, see you guys later." said Austin. "Bye." all the remaining backyardigans said together.

When they got to the hospital they waited for a while, and a nurse took them to an examination room. She did a regular exam, checking his blood pressure, height, temperature, ect.

"All right, I just have to take a little blood now." she said. "Blood?" asked Austin frightened. "It just feels like a regular shot, but you can sit in your mom's lap if you like." said the nurse.

Austin quickly jumped into his mom's lap, and slowly put out his arm. "All right then, all done." said the nurse. "You were very brave, Austin." said Sherri.

After a while Austin and Sherri went home. "You were very brave, honey. Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" asked Sherri. "I don't know." said Austin.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It'll be simple and quick." reassured Sherri.

**Chapter 4's done please review**

**Chapter 5: Time for Surgery  
**

The next morning, Austin's parents drove him to the hospital for his ear surgery. When they got there they checked in, and were taken to the children's center of the hospital.

There a nurse gave Austin another routine check-up, and gave him a blue hospital gown to wear. "So how long will the surgery be?" asked Horris. "A good 45 minutes. You should be able to go home this afternoon." said the nurse.

"Austin, your father and I are going to go in a special room, but you'll see us soon." said Sherri. She gave her son a kiss, and left with her husband.

For 5 minutes, Austin sat in the hospital bed just staring at the ceiling. "Why, why do I have to get surgery?" he asked himself.

"Austin, you have some visitors." said the nurse. Austin sat up, and saw Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Tasha walk through the door with Mrs. Moose walking behind them.

"Hi, Austin." said they all said. "Hey guys." said Austin. "We got permission from our parents to come see you before the operation." explained Tasha.

"Yeah, and we bought you some things." said Uniqua. "You did?" asked Austin. "Yeah, I bought you a comic book." said Pablo, laying a comic on the bed. "I bought you my favorite pen." said Tyrone, holding up an orange-red pen.

"I wanted to bring you my collection of dragonflies, but my mom said no. So I bought my old stuffed dragonfly." said Uniqua, putting a stuffed dragonfly on the bed.

"And I bought this picture frame." said Tasha, setting a light purple picture frame on the little table next to the bed. "Thanks guys." said Austin.

"Austin Kangaroo, we're ready for you in the OR." said the nurse. Austin set his gifts on the little table, and said goodbye to his friends, and got into the rolling bed the nurse was holding on to.

"We'll still be here when you get out, Austin. Come on kids, let's go to the cafeteria." said Mrs. Moose, leading the kids out of the room.

Austin was wheeled into the OR, and he saw doctors in green masks, caps, and smocks, and wearing gloves. And all kinds of machines and devices.

He looked up and behind the screen he saw his parents, Mrs. Moose, and his friends looking down and waving at him.

"All right then, let's get started." said Dr. Raccoon. He grabbed a mask, and put it over Austin's mouth. "Okay, Austin just count backwards from 100." he said.

"100, 99, 98, 97..." said Austin, and soon fell asleep.

**Please review chapter 5.**


	6. Awake and Well

**Austin's Ears**

**Hi, everyone, VickyT36 here, this is my first backyardigans, I hope it's okay, enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 1: Ear infection  
**

One morning Austin woke up, and his left ear was killing him. It hurt and was itchy. He got dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning honey, sleep well?" asked his mom, Sherri. "I slept fine, Mom." said Austin, still rubbing his ear.

"Well here's a nice breakfast, your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. Is something wrong with your ear?" said Sherri, putting Austin's plate on the table.

"It's fine Mom. Just itchy." answered Austin. "Another ear infection?" asked Sherri. Austin had had at least 5 ear infections this year.

Then Austin's dad, Horris walked into the kitchen with his briefcase in hand. He worked as an accountant. "Morning, son, honey." he said.

"Dear, Austin might have another ear infection." said Sherri. "Another one, maybe he should see Dr. Raccoon." said Horris.

"No, no. I don't need to see the doctor. Maybe it's just a morning thing, I'm sure it'll feel better later on." said Austin.

His mom and dad looked at each other. "It could be." said Horris. "Okay, Austin we'll see, but if that ear isn't better by the time you go to bed, we're going to the doctor." said Sherri.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." said Austin as he ran outside. When he got outside, he talked quietly to himself.

"Whew, that was a close one." said Austin. Austin was terrified of the doctor's, and would do anything to prevent himself from going.

Austin thought if he just left his ear alone, it'll get better, and went on to Tyrone's house to hang out with his friends.

When he got there he rang the doorbell. Tyrone's mom opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Moose." said Austin. "Oh, hello Austin, Tyrone and the others are waiting for you in his room." she said inviting him in.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review.**

**Chapter 2: Kid Remedies **

Austin went upstairs, and opened the door to Tyrone's room. "Hey guys." said Austin scratching his ear. "Hi Austin, what's wrong with your ear?" asked Pablo.

"Nothing, why?" asked Austin. "Because you're scratching it." said Tasha. "Oh, well it's just a little itchy." said Austin.

"Do you have another ear infection?" asked Tyrone. "I hope not. My parents say that if it's not better by my bedtime, I'll have to go to the doctor's." explained Austin.

His friends knew that Austin was terrified of doctors. "Well, if you want to help an itchy ear, I know a way." said Uniqua. "How?" asked Austin.

"Come on, to the bathroom." said Uniqua. All five of the backyardigans went to the bathroom. "Okay, Tyrone do you have any cotton balls?" she asked.

Tyrone opened the cabinet door, and got a handful of cotton balls. Uniqua took them, and lightly soaked them in water.

After they were wet, Uniqua carefully placed the cotton balls into Austin's left ear. "There." she said folding her arms. "Well, how does it feel?" asked Tasha.

"Well, it feels better." said Austin. "Great, now let's play." said Pablo. In Tyrone's room the kids played Candyland. While Pablo was taking his turn, Austin twitched, and took the cotton balls out, and started scratching his ear again.

"What's wrong now, Austin?" asked Tyrone. "My ear still itches and hurts." he said. "Well luckily I have an idea." said Pablo. He went to the bathroom, and came back with some toilet paper and tape.

Then he started wrapping the paper around Austin's ear, and tapped it, so it could stay. "There." said Pablo, putting his flippers on his hips.

"Well it works." said Austin. When the gang finished playing they all went home for dinner. While walking home, Austin kept twitching, and twitching.

Finally he tore off the paper, and started scratching at his ear again. He walked in the door, and saw his dad waiting at the table for dinner, and his mom stirring a pot. **  
**

Austin finally gave in. "Mom, Dad, my ear still itches." said Austin. "Aw." said Sherri, walking over to her young son. She looked at his ear, and into it.

"Hmm, it looks swollen inside and out. I'll make an appointment tomorrow." she said. After dinner, his parents put him to bed. Horris put some ear drops in his son's ear.

"That should make you feel comfortable for tonight. Goodnight, son." he said. "Good night, sweetie." said Sherri kissing him on the cheek.

Austin tried to sleep but the though of the doctor's tomorrow scared him.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review.**

**Chapter 3: Dr. Raccoon's Office  
**

The next day Austin and Sherri sat in the waiting room, waiting to see the doctor. "Austin, Austin Kangaroo, Dr. Raccoon will see you now." said Nurse Panda.

The two Kangaroos walked behind the door, and into the examination room. "Austin, look how much you've grown." said Dr. Raccoon. "Hi, Dr. Raccoon." said Austin, shyly.

Dr. Raccoon carefully looked into Austin's ear, with a small light. "Well you're ear's really swollen and red, and there some gunk in your middle ear." explained Dr. Raccoon.

"How did gunk get into his ear?" asked Sherri. "It must've been brought up by all the past ear infections Austin's had." he explained. "So what do I do?" asked Austin.

"Well the only way I can think of, is to put a tube in his ear." said Dr. Raccoon. "A tube in my ear?" asked Austin. Dr. Raccoon went to a drawer and got out a tube.

"This is the tube." he said. Austin looked in his hand, all he could see was a tiny green tube. "You'll come to the hospital, we'll put you to sleep, put it in, it drains the gunk, we take it out, then we'll wake you up. It's a simple operation." explained Dr. Raccoon.

"OPERATION!" Austin screamed in his mind.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, please review**

**Chapter 4: Preping for Surgery  
**

"You have to get an operation?" asked Tasha. "Yeah, Dr. Raccoon's going to put a tube in my ear." said Austin.

"Well, a simple tube doesn't sound too bad." said Pablo trying to lighten the mood. "Doesn't sound too bad, Pablo I have to go to the hospital, be rolled into an operating room, be put to sleep, and have doctors digging in my ear." said Austin.

"Well that certainly doesn't sound good." said Tyrone. "Cheer up Austin, at least with this operation your ear will feel better." said Uniqua.

"At least." said Austin. Then Sherri opened the door to Austin's house. "Austin, it's time to go to the hospital now." she said.

"Well, I have to go, see you guys later." said Austin. "Bye." all the remaining backyardigans said together.

When they got to the hospital they waited for a while, and a nurse took them to an examination room. She did a regular exam, checking his blood pressure, height, temperature, ect.

"All right, I just have to take a little blood now." she said. "Blood?" asked Austin frightened. "It just feels like a regular shot, but you can sit in your mom's lap if you like." said the nurse.

Austin quickly jumped into his mom's lap, and slowly put out his arm. "All right then, all done." said the nurse. "You were very brave, Austin." said Sherri.

After a while Austin and Sherri went home. "You were very brave, honey. Are you going to be okay tomorrow?" asked Sherri. "I don't know." said Austin.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It'll be simple and quick." reassured Sherri.

**Chapter 4's done please review**

**Chapter 5: Time for Surgery  
**

The next morning, Austin's parents drove him to the hospital for his ear surgery. When they got there they checked in, and were taken to the children's center of the hospital.

There a nurse gave Austin another routine check-up, and gave him a blue hospital gown to wear. "So how long will the surgery be?" asked Horris. "A good 45 minutes. You should be able to go home this afternoon." said the nurse.

"Austin, your father and I are going to go in a special room, but you'll see us soon." said Sherri. She gave her son a kiss, and left with her husband.

For 5 minutes, Austin sat in the hospital bed just staring at the ceiling. "Why, why do I have to get surgery?" he asked himself.

"Austin, you have some visitors." said the nurse. Austin sat up, and saw Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Tasha walk through the door with Mrs. Moose walking behind them.

"Hi, Austin." said they all said. "Hey guys." said Austin. "We got permission from our parents to come see you before the operation." explained Tasha.

"Yeah, and we bought you some things." said Uniqua. "You did?" asked Austin. "Yeah, I bought you a comic book." said Pablo, laying a comic on the bed. "I bought you my favorite pen." said Tyrone, holding up an orange-red pen.

"I wanted to bring you my collection of dragonflies, but my mom said no. So I bought my old stuffed dragonfly." said Uniqua, putting a stuffed dragonfly on the bed.

"And I bought this picture frame." said Tasha, setting a light purple picture frame on the little table next to the bed. "Thanks guys." said Austin.

"Austin Kangaroo, we're ready for you in the OR." said the nurse. Austin set his gifts on the little table, and said goodbye to his friends, and got into the rolling bed the nurse was holding on to.

"We'll still be here when you get out, Austin. Come on kids, let's go to the cafeteria." said Mrs. Moose, leading the kids out of the room.

Austin was wheeled into the OR, and he saw doctors in green masks, caps, and smocks, and wearing gloves. And all kinds of machines and devices.

He looked up and behind the screen he saw his parents, Mrs. Moose, and his friends looking down and waving at him.

"All right then, let's get started." said Dr. Raccoon. He grabbed a mask, and put it over Austin's mouth. "Okay, Austin just count backwards from 100." he said.

"100, 99, 98, 97..." said Austin, and soon fell asleep.

**Please review chapter 5.**

**Chapter 6: Awake and well **

Austin slowly opened his eyes to see the blurry sight of the children's room. "Horris, he's awake." he heard his mom say. He and his mom walked over to Austin's bed.

Austin opened his eyes all the way, and let out a yawn. "Is it over?" he asked, woozily. "Yep, been over for 3 hours." said Horris. "How do you feel, honey?" asked Sherri.

"I feel really tired, and kind of woozy." said Austin. "That's just from the anesthesia. It'll wear off soon enough." said Sherri. Then Dr. Raccoon came in.

"And how is our patient recovering?" he asked Austin. "Fine." said Austin. "Well you all can go home in an hour or so, and here's something for you, Austin." said Dr. Raccoon.

Dr. Raccoon had handed him a small trophy that had an inscription on it. "For being brave on my first operation."

After an hour Austin was in his own room, and in his own bed. "Here's you lunch, sweetie. Grilled cheese, and apple juice." said Sherri, putting a tray with food on his bed.

Then his phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey, Austin it's us." "Oh, hey. Thanks for being with me today guys. I couldn't have done it without you." "You're welcome."

**The End, please review**


End file.
